


The Curious Incident of the Sherlock Marathon in the Nighttime

by edgarallanrose



Series: Crossover Crack [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Background Johnlock kind of, Bunker Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Human Castiel in the Bunker, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, One Shot, Season/Series 09, basically crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie sends a care package to the Bunker filled with nerdy paraphernalia that includes Sherlock: Season 1 on DVD. Dean is pretty sure John and Sherlock are gay for each other. Dean's also pretty sure he's gay for Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Incident of the Sherlock Marathon in the Nighttime

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt given to me by BFF legalizescisaac probably a literal year ago and this has just been sitting in my fics folder. So I thought it was about time this piece of destiel ridiculousness saw the light of day. Or light of the internet, as it were. 
> 
> Anyway, plz enjoy Dean and Cas realizing that John and Sherlock are in love and by doing so realize that they are in love. 
> 
> P.S. This was not beta'd so excuse (and feel free to point out) any and all mistakes.
> 
> P.S.S. Sherlock dialogue provided by Ariane DeVere at http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters, places, and pop culture references do not belong to me. I stole them. I will not give them back. Especially Kevin, I am for sure keeping Kevin.

_ -The Men of Letters Bunker - Lebanon, KS -  _

 

“Hey!” Dean called from the top of the stairway leading from the bunker entrance, “We’ve got mail!”

“Excuse me? We’ve got what?” Sam yelled from the library.

“Did I stutter?” Dean said cheerily as he took the steps two at a time, cardboard box tucked under one arm and plastic bags from the Gas ‘n Sip hanging off his other elbow.

Sam and Kevin were sitting across from each other at the table in the center of the library, surrounded by dusty volumes of ancient text. They were seemingly in the same position Dean had left them in when he went out for a supply run an hour beforehand.

“Where’s Cas?” Dean asked, setting the box down on the table. He chose to ignore the so-quick-you-could-miss-it smirk that passed between Sam and Kevin.

“Probably still in the kitchen eating us all out of house and home,” Kevin said.

Cas was still having a rough time adjusting to the whole “human” thing. It had been a few weeks since the angels had fallen from Heaven. Cas had finally made his way to the bunker after several misadventures; the details of which Dean was still not entirely clear on. It didn’t matter. At least he had found his way home. However, while Cas could not stop complaining about the inconvenience of urinating and sleeping, he had no qualms about using up all of the hot water for his obscenely long showers and eating anything he could get his hands on. Dean found it all kind of endearing but he could tell Sam and Kevin’s patience was wearing a little thin.

“So, why do we have mail?” Sam asked, closing his book and peering suspiciously at the package.

“Jesus, it’s not a bomb, man. It’s a care package from Charlie,” Dean said, pulling out his pocket knife to slice through the packing tape.

There were general noises of contentment from around the table as Dean got the box open.

“Alright we’ve got… _A Song of Ice and Fire._ These must be for you, Sammy.”

“Yes!” Sam fist punched the air, “which ones?”

“Uh,” Dean pulled them out of the box handing them to Sam one by one, “ _A Storm of Swords_ and _A Feast for Crows_.”

Sam snatched the books out of Dean’s hands and promptly left the library towards the direction of his bedroom.

“Well, we won’t be seeing him for the next 72 hours or so…” Dean muttered, pilfering through the box. “Okay, we have…a giant ass bag of candy, awesome.”

Kevin reached into the bag and stuffed some fun sized Milky Ways in his pockets.

“What?” Kevin retorted in response to Dean’s judgmental glare, “I’ve gotta get what I can before Castiel finds them.”

“Alright, alright. What else…ah, Busty Asian Beauties. God bless you Charlie. Some Batman comics…what, no Superman? The last three Harry Potter films…Ah man, Star Trek socks! I mean…um, very funny Charlie I’ll just…uh, hold onto these. And…is this a Nintendo game?”

“Oh my god, which one?” Kevin piped up.

“Pokémon Y?”

“Let me see it!” Kevin said, taking it from Dean and reading the packaging.

“One last thing here…oh hey, it’s the first season of that show Charlie was telling me about, _Sherlock_. This sounded awesome. Kev, we should go pop this in the DVD player and –“

“Yeah, maybe later Dean. I’ve gotta go find my DS. This is very important,” Kevin said over his shoulder as he left the room.

“Okay then,” Dean muttered. Dean knew asking Sam would be useless. When that kid got his nose in a book he was dead to the world until the book was done. That just left Cas to convince to join him for his _Sherlock_ marathon.

Dean ventured into the kitchen and paused when it appeared he had walked into a warzone. There were utensils everywhere, cupboards ransacked, and the fridge was still open. Sure enough, there was Castiel sitting at the breakfast table looking very pleased with his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

“Mmph, he-whoa Dee!” Cas muttered in greeting through a mouthful of peanut butter.

“Um, hi Cas,” Dean said, shaking his head and starting to clear away some of the wreckage, “you busy?”

“Well,” Cas swallowed, “I’m hardly ever busy these days. I’m in hiding underground, completely powerless while hordes of fallen angels seek out to kill me in vengeance.”

“I mean, I know that, what I mean is…never mind. Charlie sent me a DVD in a care package; you wanna watch it with me?”

“Of course, Dean.”

 

 

Dean set up the DVD in the TV room while Cas took care of the popcorn. They both settled in on opposite ends of the couch, popcorn bowl between them, as the episode “A Study in Pink” began. They watched in silence for a few moments before Cas piped up,

“So, what are you thinking? Demon possession? Cursed object?”

“Wait, what?” Dean asked.

“The reason for all of these apparent suicides. My guess would be either demon possession or a cursed object.”

“Huh? Oh, no man. See, this is a work of fiction,” Dean laughed in explanation as Cas quirked his head to the side in confusion. “So, in this universe where their story exists there are no monsters. Sherlock Holmes just solves regular human on human crimes; he doesn’t fight monsters.”

Cas frowned and stared at the screen, mulling over the information in his mind.

“I get the impression this Holmes character is supposed to have some impressive intellect. But if he isn’t even aware of the existence of monsters how clever can he really be? You would have already had a lead by now, Dean.”

Dean only snickered in reply, both somewhat embarrassed and flattered.

“Besides, he’s rude. That Molly Hooper seemed like a perfectly nice girl.”

“Well, I mean, he’s like a genius right? So I think he’s just on a totally other level than these other people, like from a totally different world. He just has a hard time connecting with them and understanding them.” Dean was going to have to do a rewatch to catch all the dialogue he was missing while he was doing character analysis for Cas.

“Ah,” Cas said, seeming to understand, “his people skills are rusty?”

“Yes, exactly,” Dean snorted out a laugh. Dean watched thoughtfully for another moment before adding, “You know, Sherlock kind of reminds me of you. Of when I first met you, that is. Just a total bad ass, all mysterious and aloof.”

Castiel leaned in closer to the screen, as if mere proximity would grant him some kind of new knowledge.

“I don’t see it,” Cas finally said.

“C’mon,” Dean argued, looking back and forth between Cas and the screen, “look you’ve got the giant coat. And, uh, dark hair. And those really blue eyes…” Dean paused, his gaze stopping on Castiel. Cas raised his eyebrows, waiting for Dean to continue his comparisons. Dean coughed, turning back to the TV screen, “See, totally alike.”

“Hmm,” Cas replied, “I like the soldier better. He’s very…human.”

“Well, I’ve seen the Robert Downy Jr. films and I read some of the books in high school. In my opinion, that’s one of the best things about the relationship between Holmes and Watson. They sort of complete each other. Holmes is this brilliant, crime fighting machine. But it’s Watson that brings him down to earth and makes him a likeable character.”

“Brings him down to earth,” Castiel repeated, a vague smile on his face, “I like that.”

They continued to watch in moderate silence. Dean laughing occasionally at one of Sherlock’s witty quips; Cas not seeming to understand most of the humor but apparently enjoying himself regardless. Then they got to the scene where Sherlock and John were sitting together at an Italian restaurant on a stakeout to catch the murderer. After John’s repeated insistence that he was “not his [Sherlock’s] date” the two characters struck up a conversation.

SHERLOCK _(looking out the window, waiting for the arrival of the murderer)_ : What do real people have, then, in their ‘real lives’?  
JOHN: Friends; people they know; people they like; people they don’t like ... Girlfriends, boyfriends ...  
SHERLOCK: Yes, well, as I was saying – dull.  
JOHN: You don’t have a girlfriend, then?  
SHERLOCK  _(still looking out of the window)_ : Girlfriend? No, not really my area.  
JOHN: Mm.  
_(A moment passes before he realizes the possible significance of this statement.)_  
JOHN: Oh, right. D’you have a boyfriend?  
_(Sherlock looks round at him sharply.)_  
JOHN: Which is fine, by the way.  
SHERLOCK: I  _know_  it’s fine.  
_(John smiles to indicate that he wasn’t signifying anything negative by what he said.)_  
JOHN: So you’ve got a boyfriend then?  
SHERLOCK: No.  
JOHN  _(still smiling, though his smile is becoming a little fixed and awkward)_ : Right. Okay. You’re unattached. Like me.  _(He looks down at his plate, apparently rapidly running out of things to say.)_  Fine.  _(He clears his throat.)_  Good.

SHERLOCK: John, um ... I think you should know that I consider myself married to my work, and while I’m flattered by your interest, I’m really not looking for any ...  
JOHN  _(interrupting)_ : No.  _(He turns his head briefly to clear his throat.)_  No, I’m not asking. No.  
_(He fixes his gaze onto Sherlock’s, apparently trying to convey his sincerity.)_  
JOHN: I’m just saying, it’s  _all_  fine.  
_(Sherlock looks at him for a moment, then nods.)_  
SHERLOCK: Good. Thank you.

 

Dean’s throat had gone dry. He fought the urge to rewind and watch the scene again. He certainly didn’t remember _that_ from the books. That obviously wasn’t what the scene was supposed to convey, he just took it that way for some reason…

“What you were saying before makes much more sense now,” Cas said, nodding as if all the puzzle pieces were finally fitting together.

“What about?” Dean asked, his voice unreasonably gruff.

“I get it now. These two men are lovers.” Dean nearly choked on his popcorn. “You could have just said that in the first place, Dean.”

“They are not -!” Dean kept coughing, a kernel now stuck to the back of his throat, “well, they never were _before_ anyway. Sherlock Holmes isn’t…he’s not…”

“Well I don’t see any other way we could read that scene,” Cas argued, petulantly folding his arms.

“What? Since when are you Mr. Film-Critic?” Dean was now officially pausing the episode to debate this, he wasn’t going to miss any more action.

“It’s obvious that John is interested in Sherlock. You can tell by the framing of his questions and the way he stares at him. No completely heterosexual man stares at another man that way for that long.”

“Okay…I’ll give you that one,” Dean reluctantly acquiesced.

“However,” Cas ploughed on, “John is clearly uncomfortable with his sexuality, and therefore his interest is only expressed casually, so he can test the waters without completely outing himself. Sherlock, on the other hand, is much more open about his preferences. But, as you mentioned before, he has trouble reading people on a social level and is generally disinterested in engaging with people who he doesn’t deem on a similar level of intellect. So John’s frankly failed attempt at flirtation goes completely over his head. But, from what I can understand from past TV experience, I can see where the story is heading. Eventually they’ll realize their affections for each other and be partners in life and crime solving. That’s nice, this is a nice show.”

Dean just sat staring at him, mouth agape.

“You got… _all of that_ …from one scene?”

“I’ve been watching humans for a long time, Dean” Cas said, giving Dean that long suffering eye roll that Dean recognized as the _I know better because I’m thousands of millennia older than you_ look. “It wasn’t exactly a difficult conclusion to come to.”

“Huh,” Dean said, leaning back against the couch, his mind effectively blown. “Well, they weren’t gay before.”

“Maybe they weren’t ready to be before,” Cas said with a shrug.

Dean only pursed his lips and watched the rest of the episode in silence.

 

 

When the episode ended and the credits started rolling Dean looked over at Cas again, who was busy licking the salt off his fingers from the popcorn. Dean quickly looked away and cleared his throat.

“So,” Dean asked, “what’d ya think?”

Cas tilted his head to the side again with that quizzical expression on his face, carefully considering his answer.

“I had an enjoyable time. I think I would very much like to do it again. Especially if more of this popcorn is involved…”

“No I meant the episode. Did you like the show?” Dean felt the need to rephrase, if only for his own sake since he wasn’t sure exactly what Cas was talking about. And god forbid he misconstrue and let something slip.

“Oh, the show was fine. I was more speaking in reference to spending time with you.” Cas stared intensely at Dean, narrowing his eyes. Cas seemed to have a weird habit of doing this anyway but this time he looked like was actually trying to get some message across.

“You…uh…?” Dean eloquently replied, staring back.

“Spending time. One on one. With you. Alone,” Cas clarified.

Dean continued to stare blankly. Cas sighed dejectedly.

“I know you compared me to Sherlock, Dean, but in this case I feel I might be more accurately emanating John Watson.”

Suddenly, it clicked.

“Cas are you…flirting with me?”

“In a sense. I was attempting to express my interest but I understand if I’m not someone you would want to pursue, in fact I now realize –“

“Cas,” Dean interrupted, his voice rough. His hand had somehow ended up on Cas’ shoulder.

“Dean?” Cas’ eyes were wide, glancing from the hand on his shoulder back to Dean’s face.

Dean tried to form the words in his head. He shut his eyes tight in an effort to focus. When he reopened his eyes he knew exactly what he was going to say but the only thing his lips did was surge forward to meet Cas’. Cas didn’t move away. In fact, he leaned in and returned the gesture pretty enthusiastically. They both eventually pulled away, silently gauging the reaction in each other’s eyes. Cas had tasted like salt and butter and still vaguely of peanut butter. Dean leaned in and kissed him again and he felt Cas’ mouth turn upwards into a smile under his lips.

“So,” Dean said, slightly breathless as he pulled away for the second time, “another episode?”

Cas smiled shyly and nodded.

They leaned back against the couch, now sitting hip to hip, as Dean pressed play. Dean reached around to put his arm on the back of the couch and Cas leaned in closer to Dean’s space, unsure. Dean let his arm come down and drape itself around Castiel’s shoulders, encouraging him to scoot closer. Cas smiled and obliged. As the opening credits played Dean asked,

“So you really think John and Sherlock will figure out that they’ve totally got the hots for each other?”

“We did,” Cas smirked.

THE END

BONUS:

Sam emerged from his bedroom approximately three days later, both books vanquished. He made a mental reminder to thank Charlie. Also, to stop by a bookstore for the next in the series when he made a supply run. He entered the kitchen, yawning and rubbing his eyes in reaction to much brighter lighting than he’d experienced the last few days. Dean was hovering over the stove, whistling to himself as eggs and bacon crackled and hissed in a pan.

“Mornin’ Sammy,” Dean called over his shoulder. If Sam had been paying proper attention, he would’ve said Dean was acting _suspiciously cheerful._

“Mornin’,” Sam replied with another yawn, pouring himself a cup of coffee and taking a seat next to Kevin at the table. Kevin was working diligently on his laptop. Across from Sam, Cas appeared to be leafing through a newspaper.

“Alright, breakfast’s up,” Dean said sliding a plate in front of Kevin, who grunted in appreciation. Dean placed another plate in front of Sam, who thanked him. And finally Dean walked around the table, setting a plate in front of Cas, kissing him on the cheek as he did so. Sam stared.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas said, not looking up from his newspaper but the corner of his mouth tugged up into a small smile.

Dean didn’t reply, just turning back to the stove to plate up himself. Sam looked over at Kevin, who didn’t seem to notice anything strange. Sam looked back over at Cas, who still was acting perfectly normal. Sam opened his mouth then shut it again. He spoke as Dean took his place at the table next to Castiel.

“Um…have I missed something?”

 

ACTUALLY THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you loads for reading this silliness. 
> 
> Question for you readers: I have written (and completed) a 20k, chaptered Destiel fic of a slightly more serious (but not that serious) tone. If I uploaded it, would you read it? Y/N?
> 
> Thanks as always for your feedback! 
> 
> Find me over on the tumblrverse if you are so inclined [edgarallanrose](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/)
> 
> xoxo -KS
> 
> Edit: I have since uploaded my 20k Destiel fic! Thank you everyone who commented saying they would read it!  
> UPDATE 2/9/16: THERE IS NOW A COMPANION PIECE TO THIS FIC! [I Can't Believe It Myself](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5963713/)


End file.
